Phoenix Chapters 1-5
by Orion's Star
Summary: woo. AAMRN that i wrote a long time ago and I'm really not good at summaries. Just read.


**_Pheonix_**   
**_by anime_angel2000_**   


The arkanine was close. He could feel its hot, fiery breath on his neck. *Run! * His mind screamed. He moved his legs faster. They felt like they were detached from his body. He saw a vine up ahead. The Safari Zone. His heart stopped. That was the place no one survived. He would surely be killed by the inhabitants. But was a quick, painful death preferable to being burned to death by the enormous dog? He reached and grabbed the rope. He started climbing, hand over hand. His arms ached from wrestling the canine earlier. Although he was strong, he knew he could not match the animal's strength. He looked up the rope and saw the end of a long cape only five feet above him. Maybe that person could help him. That was, if that person was not one of the Safari refugees...

######

She smiled. Small, childlike hands were touched to her own graceful fingers. She leaned toward the little girl and kissed her on the cheek. The girl giggled. A boy, black hair matching the young girl's, watched silently. "Will she be able to see again?" He asked. Her heart filled with sympathy and pain as she called out, "Come here." The boy sat down next to her and leaned against her arm. He began to cry. She wrapped both arms around the children, feeling as if they were here own. She felt her energy going out to them, healing them.

Their moment was interrupted by the stomping of boots entering the small tree hut. "Misty." A male voice interrogated the peaceful silence. She stood up, being careful of the boy and girl. "Hostile, following Tracey. I don't think he's armed, but he is dangerous. He almost killed one of the Arkanines." Her heart skipped a beat. The Arkanines were hard enough to take on with weapons. To even harm one with bare hands was almost impossible...   
  
She grabbed her weapon belt off the wall and tied it around her waist. The man handed her a cloak. "Good luck," he said. "Thanks, Richie." She hugged him, and he blushed. "Take these two back to Lara, okay?" she instructed. He nodded.

She hooked the clasp of her cloak and grabbed one of the close-hanging vines. Her sea-blue eyes scanned the foliage. Then she spotted them. "Tracey!" she shouted. Then, "Pikachu, I might need you." The yellow rodent grabbed the black of her cloak. It reminded her so much of that night... but she couldn't blame it for that. That would ruin their friendship, and so many had already been destroyed... "Damn you, Ash," She cursed under her breath, then jumped off the edge of the platform.

#########

"Please, wait," he called. The boy seemed to be losing speed. Then, suddenly, he stopped and waved at something. He followed the man's gaze, and saw a girl of about 17 swinging from another vine. On her shoulder was a Pikachu. That reminded him of... No. He shook his head. He promised himself that he would never think of that night. But almost before he had gotten that thought out of his head, a black shape careened into him. He was knocked to a platform surrounding a tree. Red hair swished around his head. The girl leaned over him, staring him down with those all-too-familiar eyes. She nodded her head slightly. The pikachu reached under her cloak and pulled out a beautiful silver dagger. She took it and held it to his throat. He glanced around wildly for some defense. He saw the Pikachu and looked into its eyes. The eyes that looked back at him changed from pure hatred to some sort of grudging recognition. "Pika, Pika Pi." It said, in an annoyingly familiar tone. The pressure on the boy's neck stopped. "Are you serious?!" said the girl, as she looked at the rodent. Her lovely face was full of questions. Then she glanced down at him again; those pretty eyes filled with hatred, love and annoyance all mixed together. It reminded him of Misty... "Ash?!" she exclaimed.

########

After all of these years, years of searching, tracking, here he was? Right under the point of her knife? This was too easy. There had to be some catch. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled. This was too hard to believe. "Are you stalking me? Do you think it's fun to hurt me? Are you coming around just to ruin my life again?! Do you really want to put me through hell like you did last time?" She was practically screaming, and the knife was dangerously close to his throat. "Misty?" he said. He searched that perfect face for any sign of his old friend. Her eyes looked exactly the same as they used to, but that was about it. She was no longer scrawny. Her curving body was covered by a ragged brown shirt, sleeves hanging off her pale shoulders. Brown shorts matched, with a weapon belt hanging from her waist. Her dark cloak was clasped at her neck with a silver Celtic knot. Delicate fingers gripped the dagger tightly. She glared at him and pushed her fist a little into his throat, still keeping the dagger close. He tried, in vain, to scoot away, for Misty was sitting on his legs. "Misty," he choked. "Let me explain."   
"Explain what?" she retorted. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." He laughed nervously. Then a group of people, all in hooded black cloaks, came walking up. One of the men grabbed him from behind and twisted his arms behind him. Another bound his feet. Misty jumped up. She turned to the nearest person and said, "Don't let the children see him. I'll explain this soon enough. And if you hurt him, I'll have all of you killed. That understood?"

#####

Richie sat in his room. Just what did she mean by that hug? Was it friendship, or something more?? Did she love him? Or was she just playing with his heart? Where was Brock? And what had happened on the night of the League?

#####

He sat in his small, dark cell. He was being held in a dungeon attached to a tree. It was weird to be in a dungeon with light. The last one he had been in...

~He hit the wall, his breath knocked out of him. Too weak to stand, he slumped in the corner, falling into a puddle of liquid. The pool had a familiar stench. Blood. He shuddered.   
The cell door clanged shut. Its noise echoed through the corridor, combined with other noises. A man's scream from below his cell. A woman in the chamber next to him was sobbing desperately. "Trinity! Ryan! Tracey!" she cried. He crawled over to the other side of his cell. He couldn't bear to hear it. It reminded him too much of Misty, calling after him through the storm. The large door was opened again. Light flooded in. As the heavy feet walked by his cage, the woman reached her hands out of the bars. "Please," she begged. "Please let me free, my children are out there! My children..." Then she faded back into incoherent sobbing, clinging to the large feet. He turned his head away as one of the large boots came down on the slender hands begging for freedom. A scream pierced the air. It was followed by a shot. Then, silence. ~

#####

She ran down the hallway. Her bare feet hardly made any noise against the log platforms. She reached the wooden bars of the dungeon. Her hands fiddled with the keys. Her fingers played along the well grooved "D" mark on one of the keys. She pressed it into the lock. The chain fell away. She silently opened the door and stepped through the frame. She raced down the narrow steps, her path lit only by the light of the moon shining through the small windows. She stepped off the last step and almost slipped in a small pool, dropping the small blanket she was carrying. She bent over and smelled the liquid in the pool. It reeked heavily. Blood. She shuddered. It reminded her too much of her past. She put her hands over her face, trying to block the memories. But they still came.

~ "This was your fault!" Brock yelled. "No," she pleaded. She tried to reason with him. "He was depressed. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't mine." "It was your fault!" His voice rattled in her ears. He picked up a glass and threw it. She dodged it. She watched the cup shatter against the wall, not noticing Brock. Then she felt something sink into her left hip. Her body suddenly felt numb. First she looked at Brock. A look of surprise and fear crossed his face. Then she felt something warm soaking into the side of her shorts. She glanced at her hip. A large knife was protruding from it. Blood was gushing from the wound. It was splattered on the white wall behind her and on her yellow tank top. Her vision and thinking became blurred. She looked up again and saw a turquoise shirt in front of her. Arms reached out and caught her as she collapsed. ~   
  
####

She leaned against the wall, clutching her hip and shaking. Her fingers covered the large, but pale, scar. Her soul shuddered in her frame. Her mind replayed that horrible moment. The blanket was forgotten.

####

She woke up to a shrill sound. "Sabrina!" The male voice repeated. She shook herself awake. "what do you want?" she asked groggily. She looked up and saw Tracey's face. "Misty's in trouble." She snapped to full consciousness. "Dungeon," he said. She threw a jacket over her thin night shirt and loose pants. They raced down the corridor.

####

She snapped awake. "Misty!" her mind screamed. She sat up. There was something wrong with Misty. She ran into the other room and to the side of Lara's bed. "Lawa," she said. "Lawa, wake up. Misty needs hewp." The body stirred.

####

Lara woke. She glanced toward her right. The bed was empty. Tracey was gone. She clutched the thin sheet around herself. A small hand was placed on her side. "Lawa," the young voice repeated. She turned. A small face, with pale, blind eyes looked at her. "What, sweety?" she crooned. "Misty needs hewp. She's in twoubow." Lara started at the words. "Hon, hand me that robe, would you?" The little hands felt the wall until she found the robe. Then she proceeded to take it off the wall and hand it to Lara. Lara wrapped it around herself and took the little hand in her own. She raced toward the dungeon. She knew Misty well enough to understand where she was.

####

They found her slumped against a wall. Tracey raced toward her. Sabrina snatched the blanket from the ground and used it as a pillow for Misty. They stretched her out on the ground. Tracey Noticed she had her hand clutched at her side. He rubbed his temples, trying to get the memories to go away. He thought of other things. Of his Merril. Of Ash in the dungeon. Then he heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around. There was the little blind girl, holding Lara's slim hand. Seeing Lara made him color slightly. She was wrapped in a thin, but long, vest. His.   
Beside him, Sabrina had her fingers covering Misty's temples. Her eyes glowed a pale green. She winced and squeaked a little. Finally, she let out a long shudder. Misty echoed her movement. Sabrina pulled her hands away from Misty's head. Tracey moved in to comfort his friend, pulling Misty into his arms. Her shivering lessened, and she finally woke up. "wha-- Tracey?" she questioned, looking up. "shh, it's ok, I'm here." he comforted her. She started sobbing and fell back into his arms--the arms of a friend, a brother. They all stood up, and he walked her back to her room.

####

He growled. *Why were they taking her away?* he thought. Then he sensed another's presence. He sniffed the air. *Ash.* He thought he had gotten rid of him. Oh well. There would be time enough for that later. For now, he had to get to Misty...

####

She stretched her arms out. It was morning. She leaned to her left...and her hammock dumped her out onto Sabrina's bed. It bounced, and sent her and Sabrina flying. She ended up breaking Sabrina's fall. "What the-- Misty! What happened?!" "Uh, I fell?" she answered meekly. Sabrina rolled her eyes, stood up, and yawned. She wondered if Misty still remembered what had happened a week ago. She sighed. Probably not. "It's your turn to take care of Ash today, Misty." she interrupted her companion's lively chatter. "What?!" she exclaimed. "No! He hates me. That's why he left..." she began to cry, but Sabrina stood firm. "You can't fool me, Misty. You should be well over that by now. Pikachu is." "Do I look like a Pokemon to you?!" Misty retorted. Sabrina, knowing that if she stayed, she would ensue a fight, left.

####

He fully awoke when a shadow passed over the sun and stayed. He opened his eyes and hoisted himself up to his elbows His eyes saw slender feet. They turned and walked away. Still trying to gather his senses, his eyes followed them across the room. Then he looked up to what those feet were carrying. Pale skin, orange hair tied back, yellow rodent... Misty. "What happened to Sabrina?" he asked, in a voice he hoped was cold and heartless. Part of him wanted to jump for joy that she was alive, and not dead, like the rumors had said, but another part of him hated her for doing what she'd done. "Sabrina," she answered, in a voice that shot daggers of ice through his heart, "is off-duty. I have to watch you today." "Oh, joy." Ash muttered. She turned and glared at him, then went back to searching through the cupboards on the walls.

Then, through the open door and down the steps, raced small feet. They stopped on the bottom step and a little girls voice cried out, "Missy!" Misty turned around and a smile consumed her pretty face. Her smile was a drop-dead gorgeous, make-you melt smile. He wished, for one instant, that she would smile like that for him. But only for an instant. Then he remembered all that had happened between them and snapped out of it. "Trin, hi!" she said. She picked the little girl up and spun her around. Then she gave her a kiss on the cheek. In that moment, the little girl's eyes connected with Ash's. He saw the pale, almost unearthly irises and the vacant stare and realized the girl was blind. Her smile was adorable, though. Misty set her back down and whispered something in her ear. The girl laughed and raced off. Ash sat up, and to his surprise, Pikachu jumped into his lap.

####

Misty turned to watch Pikachu jump into Ash's open arms. He stared at it, open-mouthed. Pikachu clung to his shirt with its little yellow paws. It stretched its neck up so that they were looking eye to eye. Ash's chocolate eyes filled with tears. Misty's did as well. This was the part of Ash she loved, the little boy inside of that tough exterior that so indignantly held his pride. This part of him had dwindled some in their years as friends, and just before he left, it seemed to disappear. It was this shield that had forced him to leave. She had hoped that he would never come back. He hadn't come for so long. But now, here, in front of her, was the little boy she loved so much. She never wanted him to leave. Pikachu licked its former trainer on the nose. Ash smiled, and the tears spilled over. Pikachu began to cry, too, as Ash wrapped his arms around his best friend. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Misty slipped out of the door, unnoticed.

####

"Where are we going?" Ash asked, in a somewhat hostile voice. Misty's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Do do chores." "Chores?" he inquired. She did not answer him. She could not crumble now, not after her big front. That would make her look weak and spineless. Instead, she fastened her cloak in front of her. She threw a blanket at Ash. "you'll need this," she said. He glared, but held it. Pikachu was curled up on his shoulders. Misty sighed and took a vine off the hook. She turned to Ash. "Want the baby seat?" she sneered. She held out a leather loop on the vine. "no thanks," he said sarcastically. "Okay, then, hold on to my waist with one arm and the rope with the other hand." She grabbed the rope and he slid his arm around her waist. His heart raced. He was not only more than a little scared of the ride, but he felt very uncomfortable being this close to her. She took him to the edge and jumped off.

####

She felt his arm tighten around her stomach. She could feel his heart beating fast. She looked down at him. He was frightfully pale, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Feeling his arm holding her forced her heart to match the speed of his. She shook her self out of it and started sliding down the rope. They landed on a little platform. He kept holding on to her waist after they landed for so long that she had to pry him off her and say, "It's alright, we've landed." His eyes opened and he quickly stepped away from her. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned over. She could tell he was scared. "You okay?" she asked sincerely. "I'm fine," he snapped.

####

He watched her step away from him and felt guilty about how mean that had sounded. She went back to the rope. He sighed and followed her. "I'm sorry," he said. "You should have said that four years ago," she replied coldly, and turned from him.

####

At midday, they reached the lake. She handed him two buckets and jumped in the water. He sat and watched her. After two or three minutes, she got out, soaking wet. She angrily snatched the buckets from him and dipped them into the lake. She then clamped down the tin tops on them and grabbed Ash's wrist forcefully. He was dragged to the rope. Misty let out a shrill whistle and tugged on the vine in front of them. Richie looked down and returned the call. Ash gasped as he was yanked upwards by Misty. Richie pulled them both up to the top. Misty jumped up, dragging Ash with her. When he was safely on the platform, she dropped him to the ground. He looked up to see Misty going through a secret door in the tree while Richie looked at her with a love struck gaze. How dare he! Ash found himself thinking. He quickly pulled himself out of it. He didn't think of Misty like that. She had hurt him badly. Broken his heart. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her.

####

"Tracey, look at me," the southern voice said. A soft hand lifted his chin up and brought him face to face with Lara. "Look, I know you've been through a lot, but you can't just block everybody out because of what happened. Especially Ash. He needs everyone's support. He's suffered too, you know. Give him a break." Tracey sighed. "I know. It's hard, though." He glanced over Lara's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Misty dragging Ash back toward the dungeon. It reminded him of years ago. He rolled his eyes.

####

It was dark. Rain beat down on her. She screamed for him. Called out his name. Where was he? He could get killed out there. She clutched the dying Pokemon to her. Then, suddenly, it was gone. The water was so high, she had to begin swimming. She kept calling into the dark. Then she saw him. Hunched over, and several feet taller than normal. She raced to him and grabbed his shoulder. She swung him around so he faced her. Her heart leapt in terror. It wasn't him. It was Brock. He glowed and rose above the water. Then he was gone. The liquid around her became a thick crimson. It kept getting deeper. She couldn't fight it. It was too thick to swim in. It was sucking her under. Her breath stopped. A hand reached under to help her. A hand with small, childlike fingers and a green glove. She shied away. And the liquid pulled her totally under.

####

She woke, her heart pounding in her chest. She clutched the thin blanket, glad she hadn't roused anyone else. She groped in the darkness for a familiar piece of fabric. She found it and held it to her, breathing in deeply. It still had his familiar scent. It calmed her, but still she could not rest. She looked at the old books kept in the bookcase. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. She reached out a hand, but pulled it back quickly. The books were dangerous. They let out horrors. They pulled her closer. She mustn't touch them...

####   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, l wrote this a long time ago and it kind of stinks, but I put a lot of work into it, so I'll post it. If I don't get a lot of reviews, I won't continue it, cuz I have a bunch of other things going. Okie, bye!

D/C: Not mine!


End file.
